Hyper Nightwolf
Hyper Nightwolf is the 2nd game in the Nightwolf series for the Wii (unlike it's prequal). It focuses more heavily on story then the last game, Nightwolf the Game. Story Opening Since the last game, Nightwolf and his friends have been relaxing in there old village. One day, a young boy named Tom (Nightwolf) rushed out of the woods. Nightwolf and Future Warrior jumped over to him to check to see if he was OK. Tom panted, slowly, then fell. Nightshadow looked up into the sky. Storm clouds were rising. Nightwolf, Future Warrior, and Nightshadow grabbed Tom and ran off. The rest of their friends were missing. Ancient Temple Nightwolf, Nightshadow and Future Warrior were on a hike in the jungle. "Where do you think our friends are?" asked Future Warrior. "Who knows. Who cares." said Nightwolf. "How can you say that!" said Future Warrior. Suddenly, a giant monster, the Treebeast fell from the vines. "RAAAAAR!" it screamed. Time for a fight! Heat Nile Nightwolf and his 2 friends wondered why the tree had turned evil, so they wandered over to the spring where his roots led. They traversed pass many enemies until they found Justice Racer. Justice Racer grabbed Tom. "Well, well well, if it isn't Nighty-mc-night wolf. Wondering where your friends are, most likely? Well, I wouldn't know...... " They fought. Factory Works After beating Justice Racer, he dropped Tom and said "Why..... would you hurt me? I'm not evil anymore.." Nightwolf realized he was just an old man... "I don't know what made me say those things.... it's been so long......" Nightwolf and his friends escorted him to the hospital, took Tom and wandered, following the treebeast's roots. Every time they stepped on them, they would grow. Tom opened his eyes. "Uh----" he pointed to a factory. He closed them again. They followed to a factory. In the factory were robots. "Go get them....... go get the Obstruction Emerald, please....." he fell asleep again. They went through and they saw a robot named Robotikz, that was fueled by the Obstruction Emerald. FIGHT! The Marsh They took the Obstruction Emerald, and Tom grabbed it. He woke up. "FOLLOW ME!" he said creepily. The 3 heroes noticed that his hair had grown longer.... it was spiky. Weird. They followed him through The Marsh. At the end, Tom tripped over a pile of goo. He started sinking. "Hey, we gotta-" said Nightshadow, but Tom was already swallowed up. The gunk rose from the ground, and Shadowgunk was formed. Gates of Evil After freeing Tom, he led them to a gate. "Your friends are being held here." he said, and ran off. Nightwolf opened the gate. Justice Racer was standing in a cage. "Hey, uh, help me! Two farmhands grabbed me and shoved me in here." Tom ran up. "Oh yeah!" Tom unlocked the cage. Justice Racer jumped out, and shook Tom's hand. "You look familiar..... GRAAAAAAAAA!" Tom jumped back, seemingly not very surprised, with a smirk on his face. He teleported away. Justice Racer had just turned into Master Avenger. Negative Zone Master Avenger had fallen... just before he turned to normal, Tom ran up to Master Avenger, and grabbed him. Then Tom said, "HAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHA! I USED TO BE A NICE LITTLE FARMHAND, YES, BUT I WAS UNSATISFIED BECAUSE EVERYONE TEASED ME, LIKE, 'geez tom why do you work on a farm, this is like the semi-future, you could grow up to be a hero or at least a kidnapped npc' AND THEN I SAID 'ill show you ill grow up to be the end boss' AND THEY WERE ALL LIKE 'yeah rite you stupid farmhand' SO I SAID 'just you wait' AND WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE TO GET THE OBSTRUCTION EMERALD AFTER GETTING A TINY BIT OF DARK POWER, I DECIDED I WOULD SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tom fused with Master Avenger to create Shadow Avenger. SUPER BOSS FIGHT! Ending Tom fell on the ground. His hair ripped backwards, revealing horns. He morphed into the earth, and the earth pulsed with energy. All of Nightwolf's friends came back. A nice female voice said, "You have done your part. The battle is over. But the war........ has just begun." Nightwolf looked up at the sky. The storm clouds grew stronger, and it started to rain. "The eternal rain has started." (credits roll while 'Bad Moon On Tonight' plays) Gameplay 3D action. Nightwolf (the only character playable) is controlled with the Nunchuck. The A button is jump, the direction pad controlls the camera, 1 is sneak, 2 is throw, + is pause, and B, Z, and C are all fight buttons. Levels and Bosses *Ancient Temple~The Treebeast *Heat Nile~Justice Racer *FactoryWorks~Robotikz *The Marsh~Shadowgunk *Gates of Evil~Master Avenger *Negative Zone~Shadow Avenger Sequal The sequal is Nightwolf vs. True Tom. Character Gallery WiiAchieve Category:Fan Games